The current salt pan solar evaporation technology method is disadvantaged by large floor space, low production efficiency, high cost and poor quality. However, the sea water desalination engineering implemented in areas in shortage of fresh water will cause pollution due to external discharge of strong brine cannot be utilized after extraction of fresh water since the water preparation cost is high and is unable to adapt to the market price.